Pokemon Legends of Fiora
by Makoto Suzuki
Summary: Kevin Rekirts is a boy from Big Seed Town in the Fiora Region. In the Fiora Region there are these battles called Lifeline Battles you have to either eliminate both trainer and pokemon or just the trainer. After Ash is kidnapped he goes to save him.


**My first Fic with this name I wanted a fresh start so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon I own the Fiora region and some OC.**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

Kevin Rekirts was your average kid. His birthday was tomorrow. He was determined to become the worlds best Pokemon Trainer. He lived in Big Seed Town in the Fiora region. He was so excited because world famous Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum was coming to town. He was there to sign autographs and get something from Professor Paisley.

"I can't wait any longer my birthday is in 1 hour and Ash is coming to town," chanted Kevin. "Kevin get in your bed right now and go to bed I know your excited but you need to get to sleep so you can get your pokemon . "I guess your right g'night mom," replied Kevin.

In the morning Kevin hopped out of bed. "Id better get dressed," he thought. He went to his drawer and pulled out a red vest with a hood on it and a white t-shirt. He also pulled out some socks and blue baggy got dressed, he put his backpack on and his sneakers and headed downstairs. His hair was down and was a caramel color. "Sorry mom no time for a big breakfast," shouted Kevin taking a piece of bacon and leaving.

"That boy amazes me with how fast he runs," thought . When he got to Professor Paisley's lab he saw Ash talking to the Professor."Ash Ketchum, your my hero but I need to ask the Professor a question," said Kevin. "Ok," replied Ash and Professor Paisley. "I decided I want a special Pokemon that everyone else dosen't have," explained Kevin. "I understand follow me," replied Professor Paisley. They walked into a room way in the back. The Professor picked up a Pokeball with a Yin-Yang symbol on it. "This is a special pokemon that has only been seen once ever Im entrusting it with you," informed Professor Paisley. "Take this Pokedex and these Pokeballs as well," told Professor Paisley. Kevin took the Pokemon,Pokedex, and Pokeballs.

A loud boom was heard outside, Kevin and Ash rushed outside. There stood 2 men who had a bunch of kids Pokemon in these spheres. The Pokemon struggled but couldn't break free. "Hey kid you love Pokemon right," asked Ash. "Yeah," replied Kevin. "Well I want you to beat these guys and rescue these Pokemon," demanded Ash. "Ok but this is my first battle," told Kevin. Kevin pulled out a his pokeball and threw it. A black light shined instead of the usual white and a Black and White pokemon emerged. It stood on two feet and had black and white scales. It was a dragonoid type pokemon with a long tail and beaming red was mainly black with a long white stripe going down its back. Kevin pulled out his Pokedex. "Ballister the Dragon/Fire/Dark type Pokemon its scales protect it from being burned," explained the Pokedex.

"Ok Ballister use Anti Dragon Fire," commanded Kevin. Ballister opened its mouth and a black dragon shaped flame emerged from it. It hit the two men but they seemed unharmed when the smoke finally cleared. It was a pokemon a serpent like one. Kevin used his pokedex again. "Serpeno the Water/Dragon type pokemon it is very powerful and rare use caution when approaching," explained the pokedex. The two men pulled out two pistols and shot at Kevin.

"What the heck is going on," questioned Kevin. "In this region there are battles called Lifeline Battles if you lose you may lose your life you don't win until either Pokemon and Trainer are eliminated or if you beat the trainer," explained Ash. "Kevin catch," said a random voice. A bokken (wooden sword) was headed straight for Kevin and he caught it.

He looked around to see Cole a boy who lived next door to Kevin on a nearby rooftop. Cole jumped down to assist Kevin. He brought out a pair of nunchucks. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans his hair was very spiky and a raven black color. "Im here to help," Cole said. "Okay but looks like he is bringing out another Serpeno," told Kevin. Cole threw a Pokeball up and a wolf like pokemon came out. It stood on all fours and had red eyes and black fur. "Its my Wolfex it is a Dark type pokemon," replied Cole. They gave eachother a nod and ran at the two shady men. The men shot at them but they were too slow Kevin had already smacked one in the face with his bokken. Cole instead of getting close threw his nunchucks and hit the other man in the gut. The men fainted and Cole and Kevin won. "Woo hoo we did it," shouted the boys. The two men stood up and said one thing before leaving. "We are team striker and we will be back," told the men.

"Nice battle you guys but while you were fighting the trainers your pokemon were having quite the battle and now they are exhausted," pointed out Ash. So they took their pokemon to the Pokemon Center and healed them up.

When they left Ash was gone and all they saw was a helicopter flying away with something dangling from it. It was Ash the duo quickly saw and ran after it. "Looks like we have a journey to go on huh Kevin," asked Cole. "Yeah but before we go I need you to stay here and protect the town," told Kevin. "Well I see your point so ok," replied a leaving Cole.

Kevin dashed to save Ash from the mysterious before he could get any further Professor Paisley appeared behind him. "Kevin take this," said the Professor. She threw a eyepiece at him. "What's this," asked Kevin. "A pokemon analyzer it gives you a pokemon's exact stats,weaknesses, and its owner," told the Professor before she left. Kevin continued forward and ran as fast as he could to save his childhood hero.

He ran and ran before getting tired and losing the helicopter. He figured that they were at the town on the other side of the region so he rested for a bit before heading to Terra City that was about 2 miles down.

After traveling about 1.5 miles he was attacked by a wild pokemon. It was a bird like pokemon. It was black with a massive beak. Kevin used his Pokedex and Pokelyzer(Pokemon Analyzer) on it. "Ravey the dark/flying type pokemon is not advised to be hunted by beginners," said the Pokedex.

Pokelyzer Results

Name:Ravey

Attributes:Dark/Flying

Strength:50

Defense: 25

Speed:100

Weaknesses:Rock type Pokemon

"Wait if my Pokelyzer can do all this I only need my Pokedex for an ID," thought Kevin. He grabbed a pokeball and sent out Ballister. "Ballister use Dark Claw," commanded Kevin. Ballisters claws grew long and slashed at the bird type pokemon. "Now use Dark Paralysis," shouted Kevin. Ballister began to glow a black aura and it then took the shape of a hand and grabbed Ravey. "Now's my chance," said Kevin. He took a pokeball from his pouch and threw it at Ravey. _Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle,CLICK. _"Yeah I caught Ravey," shouted Kevin as he threw his fist to the sky. After picking up the pokeball which contained his new pokemon he continued his journey.

He made it to Terra City to find a giant building there it had a huge S on it. "Team Striker must control this city," thought Kevin. "I can't let them get away with this," thought Kevin. He walked down into the city and looked around for any Team Striker members. He walked up to the gigantic building and went in only to be welcomed by a big man in a suit and a pokeball in hand. "Looky what we have here a little punk who needs to learn his place," said the man.

"No pokemon just a trainer lifeline battle," told Kevin. He didn't want to weaken his Pokemon before he got to the top. "Sure kiddo," replied the man. The large man pulled out a large broadsword. "Go," he drew his bokken only to be struck by a rather fast man. "Gaaaah," yelped Kevin. He had been stabbed in the chest. He dropped to his knees and then to the ground. "Hmm whats this piece of junk," asked the man as he tried yanking off the Pokelyzer. It wouldn't come of it seemed to be embeded into his skin. Then wires started coming together in Kevin's wound. He stood up astonished that he was alive. "The Pokelyzer has turned me into some kinda...half machine," thought Kevin.

But there was no time to think he had to attack. He leaped onto the man's back and slashed at his head multiple times. The man then fell to the ground concious but defeated. "Lemme ask you somethin kid," asked the man. "What," replied Kevin. "Why didn't you use a weapon that could kill me," asked the man. "Because I know that your allowed to kill your opponent but I choose not to because I dont believe in killing others," responded Kevin before walking away. He made his way to the elevator and he pushed the top floor.

**Well what do you think i made it a cliffhanger. Next chapter is gonna rule he is gonna fight a Team Striker commander and what not. Please review that is what inspires me to write more and im open to suggestions if you wanna add pokemon or characters in.**


End file.
